Devil Tales: God Eater
by Erosire
Summary: Being stranded the first time wasn't fun. At least he had a nice place to stay and a bunch of servant to boot. Now, he was stranded in space, on a strange pyramid ship with a bunch tattoo-head freaks, worshiping him a God. And what the fuck is a Goa'uld? Can it be eaten? There's only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**The story thus far:**

Being stranded the first time wasn't fun. At least he had a nice place to stay and a bunch of servant to boot. Now, he was stranded in space, on a strange pyramid ship with a bunch tattoo-head freaks, worshiping him a God. And what the fuck is a Goa'uld? Can it be eaten? There's only one way to find out.

 **– God Eater –**

Naruto gasped desperately for air. There were none as far as his lungs could tell. He tried to speak, but no word came out. But luckily, the inhabitant in his mind didn't need to hear anything to know what he was saying.

"Shit! We're in space, aren't we!?" Naruto asked. The portal had dumped him in space. It had never happened before, but that didn't mean it never would. There were still a lot of problems needed to be solved with the dimensional pendant hanging around his neck.

"Hmmm….? The lack of ground, the lack of air, and being scorched by unseen force that humans call radiation," Kurama muttered as it scanned the surrounding space for anything of interest. "I guessed we are in space. Oh look, a flying pyramid."

"What?" Naruto looked towards the direction Kurama was hinting. His blue eyes widened slightly at the massive object sailing through the void of space. He knew about spaceship from his short time in the human world, but at least they looked like a vessel that could be driven. The pyramid-shape ship looked like something straight out of Egypt – except it wasn't made of stone and mortars.

"Is that a flying pyramid?" Naruto asked. He wanted one, only because it was something new. "And is it painted in gold?"

"The owner has good taste," Kurama responded approvingly and examined the Ha'tak vessel on their approach. Judging from its slow trajectory, it would crash into them in roughly an hour or so. There was plenty of time to move out of the way.

"Oh by the way, Naruto," Kurama continued, "I can't sense any magic or chakra in this place. Maybe it's because we're in space."

Naruto hoped it was because they were in space. He weren't concern about chakra as he had near limitless amount not counting Kurama, but he was concern with magic. Magic powered the pendant, allowing him to create portal into another dimension. Without magic, he had to recharge it himself, which was slow and tedious.

"The pyramid stopped," Kurama noted while Naruto pondered his immediate options. "Something just came out of it. Three things actually… I'm sensing several… I'm not really sure on each of them. I think they're humans, but it is rather confusing."

What was approaching them was a Tel'tak – a cargo ship and a couple of death gliders escorts. The cargo ship was deployed when the sensor aboard the Ha'tak detected life-sign in the dead vacuum of space. That should not be possible for any living organism, and the sensor didn't seem to make an error.

Thus investigation was needed.

The cargo ship slowed on its approach. It stopped several meters away from Naruto, who had gotten used to the lack of air. He could hold his breath for a very long time, but it was safer to produce his own oxygen from his chakra right inside his lungs. And as long as he had something to eat, he could survive in the vacuum of space for a prolong period of time – not that he would.

"Hello there? Mind if I take a lift with you? Know which way to the Elemental Nation?" Naruto asked politely and waved his hands for good measure. "Earth would be fine too. But before that, you got anything to eat. I'm starving."

The Jaffa piloting the cargo ship responded by bringing Naruto onboard with a matter transporter in the form of series of rings. The rings came out from the underbelly of the cargo ship.

Naruto blinked as he found the scenery changed after a blinding light. Instead of being in the void of space, he was being surrounded by four Jaffa in a sealed room. There was no kind of doors visible as far as he could. The two Jaffas in front of him were holding a long staff-like weapon with its bulbous head pointed in his direction. He could see yellow light emanating from within them.

"That's not magic… or chakra," Kurama noted in the mindscape. "How did they do that?"

Before Naruto could utter a word, one of the Jaffa attacked him from behind. The bolt of electricity came from a Zat'nik'tel – or simply a Zat gun – paralyzed his muscles for a fraction of a second.

"What was that? Did you just shoot me!?" Naruto asked as he cocked his head over his shoulder and at the Jaffa, who was simply following order from his God aboard the Ha'tak.

Naruto eyed the snake-like weapon in the man's hand, and it was as unfamiliar to him as everything on the ship. He was in a different universe after all. There were bounds to be some rather strange and perhaps interesting thing. Even so, he didn't appreciate being shot at in the back.

Instead of getting a straight answer, Naruto was greeted with another Zat blast. The second shot inflicted more pain than the first one, but it was nowhere near the level that would injure him. The third shot missed him when the Jaffa head went flying across the room. The head was ripped from the shoulder with the force of a single punch.

Seeing what just happened, the other three Jaffa fired their staff weapon, sending Naruto staggered backward slight from the combined blast. The collectively burned through his attire and exposed his slight scorched skin. And right before their eyes, the skin healed, turning back into a healthy color.

"Ouch..." Naruto said nonchalantly before glaring at the Jaffa, whose eyes were widened. They fired again and again out of sheer fear, but the plasma bolt from their weapon was batted to the side like it was mere annoyance.

The three Jaffas kept up their attack while shouting for help as Naruto walked towards them with a grim expression. Any plasma bolt threatened to hit his person was squatted to the side. The moment a Jaffa was within his arm's length, the Jaffa was also squatted to the side and turned into a mangled corpse with broken neck and spine. With the compartment of the cargo sealed, there was no way for them to escape.

"So what are they?" Naruto asked when he picked up a staff weapon. He twirled it in his hand and attempted to fire the plasma bolt. He figured it out soon enough since the design wasn't that alien to him. There was a switch that caused the staff to fire when flipped. The Zat-gun on the other hand was different. He needed to squeeze the bottom curve to fire.

"I have no clue, Naruto. But they're sure aren't human," Kurama answered as it examined the four corpse from the corner of Naruto's mind. "Are you sure they're dead? I'm still sensing something in each of them."

Naruto tilted his head and looked at the corpse. "Maybe they don't die when their head is snapped in half?"

Naruto inhaled slightly and exhaled flames. The flame scorched the body, burning only the body. It left behind ashes after a second. "How about now? Is it dead yet?"

"It's dead," Kurama answered.

Naruto nodded and about to do the same to the other three corpses, but something lurched at him from the belly of the corpse. He caught it in midair. It was some kind of snake.

"Fuck, I hate snakes," Naruto growled and ripped the full-mature symbiotic in half. "Did it just come out of the corpse?"

Naruto found two more in the other two corpses, but those ones were not as mature as the one that just tried to attack him. He took out a scroll and sealed them after they seemed to suffocate in air, which was interesting to note.

"For later when I'm hungry. We might not find any editable food for a while, and I don't want to eat something that looks too much like us," Naruto said when Kurama about to as. "Now how do we get out of here? Where are we anyway?"

"I believed we are on the small ship," Kurama said when Naruto examined what he assumed to be a door. There was no door handle or anything of the sort, but there was a small device to the right of it with a dozen buttons. It had to be some kind of automated door.

"I really hate technology," Naruto muttered when he tried to understand what the buttons for. He pressed each of them, but they didn't seem to do anything. He got frustrated afterwards and raised his right hand. Chakra flowed along his arm and spirally over his hands. "Why can't they make things simple?"

Naruto punched into the steel door, punching right through it with ease. He then peeked through the wrist-size hole he made and grinned at what he found. "I see you."

The Jaffa on the other side was panting heavily and pointing at a staff weapon at the door. He had informed his God that they had picked up a demon, which proceeded to slaughter the four Jaffa who were supposed to restrain it.

"Hey, can you open this door. I just want to talk, honest to God," Naruto requested.

"Be gone demon," the Jaffa roared and fired at the blast door repeatedly. After half a dozen shot, another hands punched right through the steel. The door was split and a head peeked through.

"Here's Naruto!"

The Jaffa promptly got butchered after that, an act which Naruto immediately regretted. As without anyone alive aboard, he had no way to operate the ship. The controls were completely alien to him.

"Should have leaves one of them alive," Kurama said.

"Shut up, fur ball," Naruto growled as a ringing noise echoed within the ship. The ring that brought him aboard appeared. After blinding light, five new Jaffa appeared. They glance at the surrounding before aiming their staff weapons at him. Needlessly to say, the cargo ship had five more corpses.

"Should have leaves one of them alive," Kurama repeated as Naruto sealed five more snakes into his scroll.

"I wonder how they activate this thing," Naruto muttered and invested the ring shape on the floor, and as he did, it activated, transporting him onto the Ha'tak and sending another square over to the cargo ship.

Naruto blinked as he found himself in a completely different room. The two Jaffa standing guards immediately went alert and promptly died, netting him two more snakes. More Jaffas came running as alarm on the ship went off.

"Oohhhh... free foods," Naruto said and started running amok aboard the Ha'tak.


	2. Chapter 2

**– God Eater –**

 **"Jaffa! Kree! Seal the door!"** demanded the well-dressed man as he remained seated. His personal guards quickly carried out his command and sealed the door into the bridge. His dark eyes remained strained on the sensor display as they did.

The sensor showed all the life signs aboard his flagship. There was one foreign life sign that moved along the corridor of the vessel at an impossible speed. Whatever it was, it had taken out all the men that he sent towards it. Could it truly be a demon like the Jaffa had pleaded with him before their life was snuffed out?

No, there were no such things as demon as there were no such things as God. He and his kind liked to think they are Gods amongst the primitive humans, but in truth, they were as mortal as any other – they could still be killed. It was evidence by the recent event with the Tau'ri. He wasn't about to let himself be next on the growing list of dead Gods.

After watching the creature encountered another patrols and emerged victorious within seconds, he pointed at the holographic map. " **Jaffa! Seal off this section."**

"Yes, my Lord," his first prime acknowledged and did as he had commanded. "It is done."

Unfortunately, sealing off the corridor and redirect the creature away from the bridge did not work as the Goa'uld had hoped. The creature was able to breech the sealed corridor within a minute, and proceeded to take out yet another five-man squad with deadly efficiency.

" **Seal of this area and vent atmosphere,** " The Goa'uld commanded. If the creature could breech one corridor then it could breech another as easily. He would need to seal off a large section of the ship in an attempt to suffocate it before it could reach the bridge. Whatever it was, he would examine its corpse to find out.

"My Lord? Our men in that section would –

" **Do not question your God! Do as I command,** " he cut off his first prime. A couple hundreds Jaffa was insignificant in his eyes. He could always replenish his numbers once he returned to his base of power.

"Yes, my Lord," the Jaffa at the control acknowledged and sealed off a large area of the ship before venting all atmosphere as his god commanded. There were at least 300 men in that section, trying to engage the demon and dying in the name of their God. They would now be sacrificed.

Once the atmosphere vented, the Goa'uld returned his focus onto the display. The creature was still moving along the corridor, albeit slowly that before – with much more effort. The lack of oxygen had slowed down its progress significantly, but it was not good enough. The creature was still heading to the bridge, and eventually, it would reach him very soon. If he stayed, he would have engaged it, and from the reports by his Jaffa, it seemed to be nigh impervious to all staff-blasts and zat-discharge. If that was the case, he would no fare any better.

" **Jaffa! Kree! We are leaving,** " the Goa'uld called out and stood up from his seat.

"My Lord? Is it not wise to stay and slay this demon? Surely, it cannot –

" **Question me again and I will feed you to the demon,** " the Goa'uld scowled before headed towards the door. " **Unseal the door and escort me to the hangar.** "

"Yes, my Lord," his first prime responded. The door was unsealed, allowing the Goa'uld to pass along with a large escort of 20 men. The first prime then followed suit after activating the self-destruct and broadcasting the message to abandon ship. Whatever the demon was, it would be destroy in the fire of the Gods.

 **– God Eater –**

"Did the alarm just change?" Naruto asked, but his voice couldn't escape his lips. There was no air in where he was, and from the looked of it, it was done deliberately.

"They are killing their crew in an attempt to suffocate you, Naruto," Kurama pointed out while trying to decipher the message that was being broadcasted through the intercom throughout the ship, and from the way it was repeated, it was some kind of warning.

"Oh?" Naruto arched his brow. Didn't they already know he could survive in the vacuum of space?

"Well, suffocating me like that not going to work," Naruto commented before smashing his way into another sealed corridor. He was greeted with a sight of 30 or so Jaffa, all dead by asphyxiation. "Oh man, what a waste. I could have a bit of fun with them."

"I wonder which is better of the two. Dying like this or getting ripped apart?" Kurama questioned.

"Hey! They try to kill me, so I'm just returning the favor," Naruto snorted. "I got bored of killing them like a hundred guys ago, but they kept coming like they have a death wish or something. Anyway, it's looting time."

Naruto began to loot the body for anything of use, mostly anything editable. The staff-weapon was fun to play around with for a second, but it was not useful to him. The same was said for the Zat-gun that some Jaffa had holstered around their waist. There was some kind of grenade that blinded him, but since he didn't need his eyes to sense his enemies, they didn't help the Jaffa much.

"Hmm… I don't like this," Kurama pointed. "The period between each broadcast getting shorter and shorter."

"Really? I haven't noticed," Naruto mumbled and checked the dead snakes he found in the Jaffa's pouches. From the outwards appearance, the aliens looked very much humans, insides, they were different. "Maybe it's a count down or something? Probably when it reached zero, this whole place going to go boom?"

"I'm pretty sure that exactly what will happen," Kurama deadpanned.

"Me too," Naruto agreed and got up. He had suspected as such, and thanked to being a devil, he quickly understood the language spoken over the intercom. It was one of their natural gifts. They could understand any language if they interacted with it long enough.

"Guess I stop playing around," Naruto said. "We got like 15 minutes left."

After several hands seals, more than a thousand Naruto cramped into the corridor. He could have created more, but there was no room left to move.

"Alright, guys, you know what to do. I want this ship intact so find the captain and bring him to me, and maybe we should stop killing these guys," Naruto told his clones and pointed at the dead Jaffa on the floor.

"Why boss? They are only useful as fodders," one of the clones called out.

"You just answer your own question, dumbass," Naruto snorted. They were good fodders, since they seemed to die in waves. "And I want a bunch of people walking in the background and looking busy – you like, like in the movies? Wouldn't that be awesome?"

The clones agreed it would be awesome. They headed off to carry out their task. Almost five minutes later, a group of clones came back with a person that different than most of the people Naruto had met on the ship. They also brought back a dozen Jaffa who was with the man.

"This one is not like the rest," Kurama said.

"No shit," Naruto said and stared at the man.

" **Unhand your God and I will forgive this insolent!** " demanded the Goa'uld. He was jumped when he reached the hangar. He didn't have time to activate the hand device before he and his escorts were knocked out and dragged here by what he assumed to be clones. How did this many humans clones appeared on his ship? Was this the true face of the demon that had invested his ship?

"God…?" Naruto uttered. "Is that you Ramen-sama? Where have you been all my life?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Okay, joke over," Naruto said and gestured his clones to dissipate. The moment the clone did, the man raised his gauntlet hand. There was a red gem nested in the palm area. The red gem glowed and unleashed a wave.

The wave slammed into Naruto, causing him an intense headache. To Kurama surprise, it managed to affect the mindscape, causing distortion.

" **Kneel before your God,** " demanded the Goa'uld and increased the power output of the device in an attempt to torture the blond.

"Umm… right," Naruto muttered and flexed his right hand. The headache immediately stopped and the room he was in filled with screams. "Oh c'mon, it's only a hand. Aren't you supposed to be God? This much shouldn't hurt you."

The Goa'uld gripped his torn shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding. His right hand was ripped from its socket before he could blink. One moment, he was using the Kara Kesh (hand device) to torture the blond and force him to submit and the next, he lost an arm along with the hand device.

" **W-what are you?** "

"A Shinobi," Naruto answered and examined the hand device. He removed the dead limb from the device and placed the device upon his right hand. "How does this work?"

" **Fools, you will die here,** " the Goa'uld roared as another broadcast echoed through the intercom, reminding all aboard the imminent destruction. " **Soon, nothing of you will remain.** "

"Kurama," Naruto said with a sigh as he estimated how long he had left. He probably had about 15 minutes before the ship explode. "I don't think I can get anywhere with this. A little help would be appreciated?"

Kurama snickered. "Do you want its mind to remain intact?"

"Not really," Naruto answered. His body began to glow in an eerie red. The aura spiraled upwards and formed a demonic nine-tails fox. Kurama reached out its arm and grabbed the Goa'uld.

" **Come, puny God,** " Kurama said darkly.

" **What is this – !? Unhand me!** "

The Goa'uld shouted in anguish as Kurama brought him into the mindscape where time had no real meaning.

Once both Goa'uld and Kurama disappeared from the real world, Naruto looked at the Jaffa lying on the floor. Several of them were awake thanked to the latest scream or the one before that. They had never heard a God scream so pathetically before.

"Well," Naruto muttered. "I'm hungry."

The Jaffa flinched. And after seeing what happened to their God, they assumed they would be next, but instead of being devoured, they were witness to the most peculiar things.

Naruto pulled out a scroll and took out some firewood. He settled them on the floor and started a bon fire. Within a minute, he was roasting one of the snakes and taking a bite out of it. It tasted a bit strange, but it wasn't all that bad. There was a metallic aftertaste as he ingested Naquadah, a rare mineral that could only found in this universe.

"Naruto," Kurama said a good five minutes later. "Tell one of the Jaffa to turn off the self-destruct, the one with the gold emblem on his head."

Naruto continued to chew and looked at what he assumed to be Jaffa. He pointed at the one with the gold emblem. "You, go and shut down that noise. I want some peace and quiet while enjoying my meal."

"As you command, my Lord," the Jaffa said and made haste towards the bridge in order to shut down the self-destruct. On the way, he saw many clones. But they all ignored him and allowed him to carry out his task.

"So what have you learned?" Naruto asked and continued to cook snakes over his bon-fire with all the Jaffa watching him and awaiting commands from their God – him. None of them understood the question. What have they learned exactly?

"A bit," Kurama said and yawned. While only 5 minutes had passed, centuries must have passed in the mindscape. "This whole place is dominated by the Goa'uld."

"What the fuck is a Goa'uld?" Naruto questioned.

"They are the Gods, my Lord," one of the Jaffa answered.

"You are eating one, Naruto," Kurama said.

Naruto paused. He shrugged and took another bite. "Anything else?"

The Jaffa began explaining the Goa'uld to Naruto, who wasn't paying attention to them. He would ask them again later what a Goa'uld really was in their eyes and mind.

"There is no such place called the Elemental Nation amongst the countless of worlds that existed in this place," Kurama said. "The galaxy is a very big place from what I understand."

"Bummer," Naruto muttered and got off the ground. He stomped out the bon fire.

"There is a place called Earth," Kurama added. "It is populated by humans. They had a run in with the Goa'uld on several occasion. They managed to make a name for themselves as well."

"Really!?" Naruto said. That was a single piece of good news he heard all day. Since Earth existed in this universe, he immediately ordered the ship to head there at maximum speed, not realizing that Stargate Command would react badly to the presence of a Ha'tak.


	3. Chapter 3

**– God Eater –**

"We will arrive within the hour, my Lord," informed the former first prime. The Jaffa was now a mere helmsman in the service of his new God, Naruto. His previous master was devoured by a demonic nine-tails beast that his latest master conjured out of thin air. He soon learned its name as Kurama – and it seemed to be dwelling within his master's spirit.

"Cool," Naruto responded simply and resumed examining the hand device wrapped around his right hand. It was no longer dormant thanked to the traces amount of Naquadrah in his bloodstream. It was due to his recent diet of water and Goa'uld parasites. The parasites were pretty tasty and quite crunchy when cooked nicely over an open fire. Consuming them also gave him a health boost, which was already nice to have.

"That is called a Kara Kesh – a multifunctional apparatus. You can use it to torture people, shoot –

"You have me at torture people, Kurama," Naruto said with a grin. He activated the device mentally and outstretched his arm. He fired a few shots at the ceiling before aiming the weapon at some live subjects.

"My Lord?" questioned the live subjects Naruto was pointing at. They did not know what they have done to anger their master.

"Damn, I want to test out my new toy," Naruto muttered and turned the weapon away. "But it's no good killing underlings for fun."

Naruto sighed and then jabbed his fingers at the Jaffa. "You lots! Find a bucket and broom and make yourself look busy. I want my – hotta – looks spotless so I can eat off the floor!"

"Yes, my Lord," the group of Jaffa responded. They had been reduced from warrior to janitors. And there was nothing they could do. He was a God, and they were mortal. And considering the amount of Goa'uld harvested corpses onboard, they would be wise not to say anything stupid.

Only a dozen or so Jaffa survived the onslaught caused by Naruto.

"It's called a Ha'tak," Kurama corrected from within the mindscape, "roughly translate to attack."

"I'm not learning their shitty language," Naruto snorted. "Maybe except for this… Jaffa! Kree!"

The Jaffa stood attentive, awaiting orders.

"Alright, break time is over, get back to work," Naruto said after a handful of seconds. "By the way, what does Kree actually mean? Actually, I don't want to know. It sounds better if I don't know its exact meaning. Anyway, what else did you learn from the Goa'uld besides their toys?"

By the toys, Naruto meant their technology, which was pretty advanced compared to the Earth he knew or the Elemental Nations for that matter. He didn't have any use for tech since it was shittier than magic. And magic was shittier than chakra, at least his form of chakra. He admitted that if a Ha'tak arrived at the Elemental Nations, there was very little the people could do about it, not until they figured out how to breathe in space like he had.

"You wouldn't want to know," Kurama muttered.

"Try me," Naruto responded and blinked when his mind flooded with imagery of torture and horrors that was almost on par to his own atrocities. "What the fuck – !? When did you do all of that?"

"These aren't my memories," Kurama said and sighed. "This is only the surface."

"Only," Naruto said. "How much is left?"

"More than 10,000 years' worth," Kurama answered. "These things are exceeding long live because of their technology. The one before was almost 200 years old. There are those amongst their kind that is over a thousand of years old."

"A thousand year old… eh? Damn geezers," Naruto quipped before blinking. "Are they Ginseng?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, the older they are, the tastier and healthier they becomes?"

Kurama face palmed. "Yes, Naruto."

"Awesome," Naruto said. "So where are they?"

"You're not seriously going to go and hunt them down just so you can eat them?"

"Why not?" Naruto questioned. "From the glimpses I managed to see, they did much worse to the human of this place. It's time to show them what it feels liked to be preyed upon. And besides, they aren't that bad."

Kurama shook its head. "Alright, from what I managed to extract, the oldest and most powerful of the Goa'uld is the System Lords. By powerful, I mean they have a lot of people who willing to die for them in one way or another. Collectively, the System Lords controlled much of this galaxy, but they are in constant state of bickering."

"So pretty much like any Council that wielded too much power," Naruto pointed out.

"Yup, pretty much," Kurama agreed. "Since Ra – their King or so to speak – got killed, they are prone to fighting amongst themselves."

"Ra… Egyptian God Ra? Who kill her?"

"Him," Kurama corrected. "It's the humans – the Tau'ri. It means – well, humans."

"Nice translation. It means the first one or the first born or something like that," Naruto said. "So Ra, supposedly an emperor of a galaxy-spanning empire got raped by a bunch of humans? Is the Earth of this place like super advance with light sabers and death stars?"

"No, they are the same technological level as we know," Kurama said. "At least that is what the Goa'uld believed."

"So no light sabers?"

"No," Kurama said.

"Oh well, at least I got an awesome space ship that go pew pew pew," Naruto said with a grin. In all of his adventure thus far, he had never been on a space ship let alone commanded one. "By the way, you know how to run any of the gizmo on board?"

"Some," Kurama answered. "Most of the tech aboard does not belong to the Goa'uld. They merely stole it from species and repurpose as their own. They do design some new stuff once in a while, but those are really rare. They have been flying around in the same kind of ships for centuries. If we have time, I will run you down their history a little, at least so you aren't completely aren't completely lost in this place."

"We have time now," Naruto pointed out and looked around the room. "I'm not doing anything, and you're not doing anything either."

"Right," Kurama said and began explaining some finer details about the Goa'uld hierarchy and their control over hundreds of world.

"My Lord, we will momentarily arrive in the orbit of the Tau'ri home world," informed the helmsman whose name Naruto never bothered to learn. The man name was Ka'lak, but that name meant very little to his God.

"Cool," Naruto responded before stretching his arms and legs. He got off the seat and headed to the holographic display. How they managed to display things in air without use of magic or chakra was surprising at first.

"That was some boring ass history lessons, Kurama," Naruto added and cracked his neck to remove the strain he had been feeling for a while. "I forgot like 90% of it already."

"My Lord, I'm detecting another ship in orbit," Ka'lak informed. "It's the Asgard."

"Odin, Loki, Thor?" Naruto asked and looked at the display. The sensor did indeed pickup another ship nearby, which had no shield or power. It was sitting duck for his vessel.

"I do not understand," Ka'lak said. "The Asgard is the enemy of the Goa'uld."

"Not my enemy," Naruto said. "My enemies are long dead and buried. If they somehow manage to revive themselves, I will just kill them again and as many times as it takes."

"Yes, my Lord," Ka'lak responded. He waited while Naruto pondered what to do.

"Do we have weapon?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, my Lord," Ka'lak answered. He hoped his God wasn't about to pick a fight with the Asgard as the Ha'tak would not be able to put much of a fight.

"Awesome. Let's have a space battle," Naruto said and pointed at the Asgard ship. "Fire!"

Ka'lak hesitated for a moment before opened fire on the Asgard ship with the Ha'tak forwards cannon. Four plasma bolts came from the Ha'tak forced the shield of the Asgard ship to flare up in a faint blue color. Another four plasma bolts came and did the same.

"Our weapons are ineffective, my Lord," Ka'lak informed as the sensor showed now drop in the shield strength of the ship they were firing upon, meaning the shield would never collapse until sustained fire from his God's ship. "We are being fired upon."

"Cool," Naruto called out as the Asgard ship fired what appeared to be a huge metallic spear. It flew directly at his ship. "What is that?"

The shield of the Ha'tak flared up slightly as the metallic spear composed of replicators passed right through and slammed into the hull of the ship. Another spear was launched, which crashed into a separate section of the ship. After that, the Asgard ship ceased retaliation despite being fired upon.

"This is kind of boring…" Naruto muttered after a dozen more shot slammed into the Asgard ship's shield to no avail. There was no fun if only one ship shoot in a space battle.

"Huh? Why did you stop?" Naruto asked when his ship ceased attacking. "Did it run out of power?"

"We have lost power to weapon, my Lord," Ka'lak informed.

Naruto sighed. "Shitty ship… losing power after only a few shots. How can I have an awesome battle like this? Kurama, do something?"

"I'm going to snooze," Kurama responded. "Wake me up when something interesting happens."

"You shitty fur ball," Naruto cursed and headed out of the bridge. He headed to the power room to see if he can fix the problem. "What the fuck is that noise?"

His eyes arched when he saw a spider-like machine crawling across the floor. He blinked when he saw dozens of them eating pieces of debris scattered in the hallway he passed through much earlier on.

"We think we got termites. Stop eating my ship!" Naruto commented and stomped on one of the mechanical spider, crushing it under his foot. He had to use a bit of strength since the spider was composed of pieces of metal. He had to also watch his strength not to shatter the floor of his ship.

Naruto's act of aggression caused the nearby replicators to mark him as hostile. The closest one immediately leaped at him, which broke into pieces with a slap. Several more leaped, only to get the same result.

The Replicator learned quickly and swarmed over Naruto.

"Ewww! Did it just spit on me?" Naruto cursed when a Replicator sprayed him with highly corrosive acids. It would eat through flesh and bones within matter of seconds, and as such, Naruto felt the burns even if it was only momentarily. The melted skin on his face quickly mended, but the anger in his eyes did not.

Naruto roared and sucked in vast amount of air. He spewed out intense heat that washed over the entire corridor, targeting only the replicators and nothing else. As advanced as the replicators were, they could not survive flames that in excess of a million degree. Hundreds of them quickly became nothing more than superheated puddles on the floor.

Naruto exhaled fumes when the last Replicator got scorched in the corridor. He then moved to the next one and did the same. By the time he reached the fifth corridor, he found the first corridor got infested again.

"Damn, they breed fast," Naruto growled in annoyance as he watched a small group of replicators gathered the remains of their brethren to create more of themselves. "What are these things?"

"No idea," Kurama answered. It was interested in what these pests were. "Let me grab a few in here to study."

Kurama emerged from the mindscape and grabbed a few with its tails while Naruto summoned a couple hundred of clones to sweep through the ship and fry any replicator they find. The replicator put up a good fight against the clones, but in the end, they were pushed back to the power core of the Ha'tak.

"Looks like they feeding on the ship's power to make more of them," Kurama commented and noted that the power core had been modified slightly. The replicator had essentially upgraded the ship to meet their power requirement.

"Looks like," Naruto snorted as he looked at the glowing pillar at the center of the room which the replicator had used to draw energy from the power core. "It's exactly what they are doing, fucking parasite."

Naruto sucked in air and eradicated the bugs with fiery blast. He then ordered his clones to seek out the rest and eradicate a few that remaining because they were hiding in walls and out of view. Even so, he wasn't sure if he got them all. He couldn't sense them as they were machines.

"While we are," Naruto said and took out a scroll. He unsealed a huge paint brush and large jug of black ink. "Let's see if we can increase the firepower of our ship."

"Shouldn't it be better to use on the weapons themselves?"

"Will do that later," Naruto said and dipped the brush into the jug. He began drawing several lines over the floor, surrounding the power core. "There. Now, a bit of chakra."

Naruto poured his chakra into the seals, causing them swirled around the power core. The power core in turned hummed loudly and glowed brightly. "Any more than this, it might blow up."

"Could improve it a little bit more," Kurama pointed out.

"Maybe later," Naruto said and rushed out of the room. "I got a space battle to fight."

"My Lord, we have regained our weapons," Ka'lak informed.

"No thanks to you," Naruto said and ordered to fire onto the Asgard vessel again. Thanked to the replicator screwing around the power core and his chakra seals vastly increased the efficiency and power output of the Ha'tak, over 20 plasma bolts fired simultaneously. The bolts slammed into the replicator controlled vessel with a vengeance, but only drop its shield by 1%. Before a second was over, 20 plasma bolts slammed into the shield, causing it drop another 1%.

"Their shield is fluctuating, my Lord," Ka'lak informed.

"Of course, it is," Naruto snorted and watched barrage of plasma bolt slamming into the Asgard ship, wearing down its shield. The Asgard ship responded by firing more replicators onto the Ha'tak, but the replicators were all destroyed by hundreds of clones roaming around the corridor.

"Time for some boarding action," Naruto said when the shield of the replicator controlled ship dropped below 10%. Its shield was on the verge of failing. If the ship was under anyone else, it would have fled. The replicator on the other hands had no such concept. It continued to fight what obvious a losing battle.

 **– God Eater –**

"Carter, tell me what is happening," requested Jack O'Neill as he watched the Beliskner – an Asgard ship – being pounded by a far inferior Ha'tak of the Goa'uld.

"The Ha'tak is winning the battle, O'Neill," answered the stern-face Jaffa, Teal'c, when Carter tried to find an explanation to the situation, frantically.

"They are not supposed to do that, are they?" O'Neill responded. "Carter!"

"Sir, I can't explain it," Carter hastily answered. She only learned of the replicators and their ability to replicate, using whatever materials available. She was still going through the data left behind by the comatose Thor on the ship's console. She understood that the replicator could improve technology, but it still did not explain why the infested Ha'tak fired upon the Beliskner.

"That just put a wrench in our perfectly thought out plan," O'Neill pointed out. They were about to destroy the deceleration device outside the ship to let it burned up in the atmosphere, but neither he nor anyone expected a Ha'tak to arrive and attacked a vastly more superior Asgard ship and got itself infested.

Now they had two ships to contend with. One if the Ha'tak managed to destroy the Beliskner with him and his team (Carter and Teal'c) aboard. Daniel was back at stargate command.

"So what's now?" O'Neill asked, a little stumped at what to do next. There was no way to destroy the Ha'tak, and considering its current power-up, it could decimate the planet from orbit. The only real choice left was return back to the SGC through the stargate they had beamed aboard.

"We just lost shield, sir," Samantha Carter called out when the ship rumbled heavily.

"Time to go," O'Neill called out and pushed the capsule containing comatose Thor through. Carter was about to go through when the computer indicated the Ha'tak had stopped its bombardment, and something small – human-size – was launched at the Beliskner.

"Is that what I think it is?" O'Neill asked as he looked back at the holographic display from the active Stargate. The displayed outlined the projectile perfectly thanked to its highly advanced sensor. From the look of it, the Ha'tak just fired a person at the Beliskner.

"It appears to be a person, O'Neill," Teal'c commented.


	4. Chapter 4

**– God Eater –**

The human-size projectile slammed into the Bilskirnir, shaking the entire gigantic ship. It failed to penetrate the thick armor plating of the ship from the impact alone, however. But within seconds, the hull was breeched by other, more brutal means, causing a large section of the ship to be locked out due to decompression.

The replicators aboard quickly overwrote the system and entered the sealed section of the ship to engage what they designated as hostile. Since all replicators shared a subspace link, they saw what their counterpart on the Ha'tak saw. Thus, instead of swarming over their target ineffectively, they strategically moved in smaller number.

"Hey! These things got smarter," Naruto pointed out after he incinerated a handful of replicator with flaming jutsu. He could only squash a handful of them at a time when they weren't swarming him like back on the Ha'tak. And when he inhaled air and channeled more chakra into his lungs, a group of replicator he was aiming at scattered.

"They are trying to minimize their causalities. How interesting," Kurama commented. It had finished its examination of the replicator in the mindscape, and it found them to be technological in origin.

Kurama also found them to be highly resistance to energy-based assault such as lightning jutsu. They were susceptible to extreme heat or cold as well as physical-based attacks, however. Smashing them to pieces was effective as long as the force inflicted was sufficient to fatally damaging their bodies to the point that they cannot reassembled again.

"As interesting as a cockroach – I don't want cockroach infesting my newest ship!" Naruto growled and stomped onto one, flattening it under his foot. He then summoned over a hundred clones. "You guys know what to do. Kill them all."

"Sure thing boss," the clones called out and tried to kill the cockroaches with extreme prejudice. The replicator had gotten more intelligence and resourceful from their last recorded encounter with the clones. They immediately hid in the walls and used gruella tactics. The acid spray was strong enough to dispel the clone.

"These damn things," Naruto muttered as a dozen of his clones got ambushed and dispelled. Clones were useful at swarming enemies, but when the enemies far outnumbered the clones, they became less effective. That didn't mean they weren't effective since he could always summoned more.

It was becoming battle of attrition until either side ran out of energy.

"What are you going to do about three life-sign aboard?" Kurama asked. "Two of them are humans, and the other is a Jaffa."

"Oh yeah. Should we kill them?" Naruto said before pondering the question. He was leaning to yes as they did attempt to infest his ship with their shitty robots. "Right after they tell me how this ship works."

Naruto conjured up a couple thousand clones before heading towards the three life-signs detected on the ship. Unlike Kurama, he couldn't sense them unless he entered a state of Senjutsu. He didn't feel like entering such a state unless it was necessary. It hadn't been necessary for a while.

"Huh… they disappeared…" Kurama commented when the life-sign vanished from the ship. It didn't know there was a Stargate aboard. As for O'Neill, Carter and Teal'c, they decided there wasn't much they could do against the replicator so they headed to the Alpha site and attempt to contact their allies or the Asgard for help before Earth is overrun by the bugs.

Naruto winced. "What you mean they're gone? Did they vanish?"

"They could have teleported," Kurama said. "Don't underestimate technology of this place, Naruto. A staff-blast would not harm you, but a full-power shot from a Ha'tak definitely would."

"…"

Naruto remained silence as he entered the room where the life-sign were detected. "Kurama."

"A Chappa'ai," Kurama explained what a Chappa'ai was and how it allowed a person or a group of people travelled vast distance almost instantaneously.

"So basically Hiraishin," Naruto said.

"Yes, but it doesn't tire you out," Kurama pointed out. Hiraishin was a time-space ninjutsu and as a time-space ninjutsu, it was draining to use repeatedly. "As long as there is another one on the other end, you can go there without having been there before."

"Is there nothing they can't do?" Naruto muttered and sealed the gate in a scroll. It might be of use later on.

"Don't forget that thing over, you will need that to activate the gate," Kurama told Naruto, who promptly sealed the DHD away.

"Anything else you want me to stash away?" Naruto asked sarcastically before exiting the room. His clones informed him that the replicators are getting problematic. They stopped engaging the clones all together and retreated to the power room. "How suicidal are the cockroaches?"

"Their reason to exist is to increase their numbers," Kurama answered. "So no, they would not try to blow up the ship with them on it."

"But they would if they weren't on it…" Naruto muttered before rushing to the power core. He was too late, however. The power core of the Bilskirnir went critical within a couple of seconds before the entire ship exploded above Earth, lighting up the night sky.

The Ha'tak shook heavily since it was close to the blast-zone. Thanked to its shield, it was able to survive the blast. The Jaffas on the bridge watched the explosion while Ka'lak attempted to scan the debris field for anything of interest. The sensor of the ship was unable to detect a large lump of what appeared to be replicator blocks in the shape of a spear as it propelled itself towards the planet, but it did pick up one life sign floating in the debris field.

Naruto groaned as his entire body was burn badly, and his body was regenerating very slowly due to the high dose of radiation of the blast. He managed to teleported himself back onboard the Ha'tak via Hiraishin seals he planted all over the ship just before he lost consciousness.

 **– God Eater –**

Naruto blinked when the coffin's lid opened up. He immediately sat up straight and looked out of the sarcophagus, finding several Jaffa standing guards.

"Jaffa! Kree!" Naruto called out, getting their attention. "What happened?"

"You lost consciousness, my Lord," one of the Jaffa informed.

"You have been resuscitated by a Sarcophagus, Naruto," Kurama said. "I wouldn't use this a lot if I were you. It might make you loonier than you already are, not saying that you are."

Naruto winced and got out of the sarcophagus, butt naked. His clothes were destroyed in the blast that knocked him out. The only thing on his person was the golden pendant, which was protected by magic and couldn't destroy. It was damaged, however.

He cursed his luck before vanishing. He came back a second later with a half destroyed scroll. It had survived the blast thanked to him as shield, but much of his stuffs couldn't be retrieved. He checked what was left salvageable for an outfit to wear.

"How long was I asleep?" Naruto asked when he finished dressing in his usual bright orange casual clothing with red and black lines. He learnt that he was out of it for about two hours – give or take half an hour due to the Jaffa's concept of time. "That long huh?"

"If you were to heal naturally, it would take you at least a day or two, Naruto," Kurama said, "that's not taking account of the radiation your body just absorbed."

"But I would have a nice glow," Naruto retorted with a grin. "So, anything else happened while I was sleeping, Ka'lak."

Ka'lak paused. His God requested him by name. "Only the Tau'ri attempt to contact us."

"What did they say?" Naruto said and headed out of the room and towards the bridge. He was fully healed thanked to the sarcophagus, but he was starving. There were foods aboard the Ha'tak, but it was bland. He needed something tasty.

"They wish to negotiate with you my Lord," Ka'lak answered and followed his master. "Their world is now defenseless. The fable Asgard vessel is no match for your power. There is nothing stands in your way. Shall I commence the bombardment?"

"Eh? No," Naruto uttered, "maybe. Let's see what they say first."

 **– God Eater –**

General Hammond had lost good men over the years, but just a few hours ago, he might have just lost three of his closest friends. He didn't know enough about the replicators, but he knew they were a menace that needed to be taken care of. That was the sole reason why the Asgard, Thor requested their help. There was utter radio silence before a huge explosion was detected in orbit. And with the help of NORAD, a Ha'tak was detected in orbit near the origin of the explosion.

Theories began to flies back and forth immediately. The most plausible explanation was the Bilskirnir was destroyed by the Ha'tak. The second explanation was the Bilskirnir self-destructed. Hammond hoped it was the latter as that meant the explosion was deliberate, and likely done so by SG-1.

"Sir, the second gate is prepped and ready. It should be arriving here within the hour. The President is on route. He should be arriving within two."

General Hammond sighed heavily. "How long will it take to install the second gate?"

"About a day, sir," answered the engineer. "We should be able to dial out within a day."

"That assuming they didn't jam us on their end," Daniel said. He was not with the rest of SG-1 due to his surgery.

"Let's hope, Doctor Jackson," said Hammond and looked out the window and at the embankment room. It was strange to see a Stargate missing. "What do we know about this Goa'uld Naruto?"

"Not much," Daniel answered and flipped through his notes. He didn't have the time to check all the sources he wanted. "Naruto means Maelstrom – or Fishcake. The point is, sir. He must be a God of Shinto origin, likely some God of disaster."

Unfortunately, that was all Daniel was able to find in the short time he had. There was no such God called Naruto in Japanese's myths, stories or folklores.

"Sir, we picking up a transmission, audio only," informed one of the airmen. "It's from the Ha'tak."

" **Hello?** " spoke a deep voice in perfect Goa'uld. " **Do you know who I am?** "

"The great God Naruto. Please don't shoot us," Daniel answered in Goa'uld. Those that understood looked at him strangely. "We need to buy time."

"Do what you can, Doctor Jackson," Hammond agreed.

" **Yes, I am Great, there's no doubt about that,** " Naruto responded with a grin from his seat. He had deepened his vocal cord to make himself sounded like a Goa'uld since Ka'lak went beyond the duty of flying the Ha'tak.

" **But I am no God,"** Naruto added. He was a devil. A low class one, but still was a devil. **"Who am I speaking to?** "

Daniel furrowed his brows. Aside from the Tok'ra, no Goa'uld would ever refuse the status of being a God. They were all megalomaniac bunch. "My name is Daniel Jackson."

" **Daniel Jackson,** " Naruto muttered. The words rolled off his tongue. " **You are an American?** "

Daniel furrowed his brows again.

Naruto coughed when realized he said something stupid. He had no idea the current event on Earth, but it seemed that United State of America was the dominant super power on the planet just like on the Earth he knew.

" **You will heed to my demands or be destroyed,** " Naruto threatened, getting to the point quickly.

"We will agree to all your demands. Please don't destroy us," Daniel answered.

Naruto's turn to furrow his brows. They would agree to all of his demands. Were they serious? If that was the case, he could ask anything he wanted.

"Ah, they are trying to buy time," Naruto muttered softly.

"Yes," Kurama agreed. "Even if starships could fly to distant planet, it would still take some time. So there might be ships coming here to attack us."

"Another space battle…?" Naruto responded. "Awesome. Hope the next ship doesn't blow up in my face."

Naruto cleared his throat. " **I want the followings. Deliver them all within the hour or I will start destroying your precious monuments.** "

Naruto began listing his demands while Daniel listened. The archeologist did question whether he had misunderstood the demands since it was in Goa'uld, but Naruto asserted repeatedly what he wanted.

"Is this accurate?" asked General Hammond when Daniel translated the demands into English. He had a hard time of doing so, but due to time constrain, he had to finish it quickly.

"Yes sir... he wants all of them within an hour," Daniel said, embarrassingly, "including 200 life-size real dolls, 3000 porno videos in high quality, 5000 boxes of extra-large skin-tight condoms along with equal amount of special spermicide lubricant."

"Is this accurate?" repeated General Hammond.


	5. Chapter 5

**– God Eater –**

"I wonder if they're going to honor the deal," Naruto said as he headed to the shield generator. It needed to be enhanced with Fuinjutsu similar to the power core. He would do weapons next just to have an epic space battle in the near future. The last battle showed how shitty his ship was. It took hundreds of plasma shots to deplete a replicator-controlled ship's shield.

"And what deal would that be?" Kurama whimsically asked from the mindscape.

"Give me what I want or I start nuking Earth," Naruto answered.

"You're not really going to bombard the planet," Kurama said. That wasn't a question. It was simply a statement. There was a sentimental value associated with the planet. Besides, mass genocide of any race was never in their best interest. They only did so if there was a point.

Naruto simply shrugged. He would definitely bomb the planet with the Ha'tak as a show of force. It wasn't like he hadn't rain destruction on the human world before. And this time, there weren't any one who could stop him. The universe was devoid of supernatural elements. That also meant there was no easy way to fix the pendant.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Kurama said.

"Hmmm?"

"About fixing the pendant," Kurama said. "There is more to this place than meet the eye. I felt like someone or something had been watching us for a while."

Naruto looked around and scratched his head. "Don't tell me it's a ghost. I fucking hate ghost."

"No. It's definitely more powerful than a ghost," Kurama noted and scanned the surrounding once more. It couldn't detect anything out of the ordinary, but something was definitely there as it could feel its mind being invaded. So far, it managed to defend its memory from being read like an open book.

Naruto looked around and shrugged before continuing on his way to the shield generator. Whatever it was, he would come face to face with it one day.

The shield generator located far below the vessel, at the very bowels of the ship. Once Naruto had a quick look around, he began work of enhancing it. He didn't need to know how the shield generator worked exactly, only what it did in term of defending the Ha'tak from attacks. That didn't mean he wasn't curious.

"Say, just out of curiosity. How does this thing work?" Naruto asked while painting seals along the walls surrounding the generator. As he poured his chakra into seals, the generator hummed loudly, strengthening the shield that protected the Ha'tak.

"In a nutshell, it uses vast amount of electrical energy to generate an energy barrier around the ship and blocks matter or foreign energy directed at the barrier," Kurama said. "I think it is more useful to put up a Fuinjutsu layer around the ship instead."

"Meh – too much work. I'll do it when I'm bored," Naruto responded and painted replicators on the floor near his feet. He wasn't a great artist like Sai, but he was good enough to get their shape and size correctly.

Once he was done, the replicators he had drawn lifted off the surface and began crawling along the floor. And much like their counterpart, the projected replicators gathered material in order to make more of themselves. The material in question was ink. They quickly depleted his only supply of inks in this universe. He would need to get more.

When the replicators grew in sufficient numbers, Naruto ordered them to repair the ship and hunt down any actual replicator hiding in the wall. There were bound to be a few, gathering strength and growing in numbers. His clones didn't do a very good job as they were as lazy as him when dealing with such medial task.

"Maybe you should give them a range attack," Kurama pointed out when dozens of black mechanical spiders crawling all over the wall, carrying out their given task of repairing the ships. They dissolved metal fragment in their liquid body before processing the materials into whatever they needed to fit their need.

"They do have one," Naruto pointed out and ordered one of the ink-replicator to shoot out a senbon at the wall. The steel needle bounced harmless off the wall, however.

"Not dangerous, but pretty distracting," said Naruto.

"I mean an actual attack like a laser beam or a heat ray," Kurama said. Either was within the realm of possibilities. But how useful that kind attack against the foes of this universe was yet to be seen.

"Hmm… maybe later," Naruto said and headed towards the hangar. There were dozens of gliders for him to use. He climbed into one to test it out. "Let's see… how do I fly this thing? Kurama?"

"I don't know," Kurama said. It didn't acquire everything the Goa'uld knew before expiring. "Ask one of the Jaffa. They should know. Press that button over there to access the intercom or use this grey orb here. It's pretty much a radio."

Naruto pressed the button. "Ka'lek, get your ass down here!"

While Ka'lek tried to figure out what that order meant, Kurama asked: "By the way, are you going down there by yourself to pick up the goods?"

"What goods? I only request them as a joke," Naruto said and activated the intercom again. "Ka'lek, can this ship land on the planet?"

"Yes, my Lord," Ka'lek answered. He briefly paused. "My lord, we do not have sufficient number to take claim this world in your name."

"You mean you are ill-equipped to defend this ship once we landed," Naruto said. There was only a handful of Jaffa left aboard. The rest were killed. Most of them suffocated thanked to the action of their previous master. "Don't worry, I was just checking if the ship could land or not. Now, get your ass down here before I shove a pole up it!"

Ka'lek eventually got the hangar bay.

"About time you got here. Get in and teach me how to fly," Naruto requested.

For the next hour, Naruto learned how to fly a Death Glider. It wasn't too difficult considering most of the control were mentally activated, but the craft was terrible slow even at 12,000 kilometer per hour. That was its top speed. A Death Glider could fly at Mach 10, but that was in the orbit – without wind resistance. It was much slower in atmosphere.

 **– God Eater –**

"The gate have arrived sir," an airman informed the meeting. The second Stargate had arrived from storage, and ready to be dropped into the embarkation room. That would take couple of hours to complete, and another couple hours to connect it to main power grid. Several more hours would be required to calibrate the gate before it could be dialed. But their time was almost up. The deadline was in just 5 minutes.

"The… materials have also been assembled, sir," the airman added. The next question was how will they deliver the demanded items to the ship in orbit? They couldn't just have a Goa'uld mother ship enter the atmosphere and landed in the United State or anywhere on the planet for that matter. It would cause mass panic.

"We could try to negotiate a meeting place, somewhere in the Atlantic and away from the general public," suggested Doctor Jackson. "Can we establish communication with the Ha'tak again?"

Their attempt to contact the Ha'tak failed for the umpteenth. It did connect, but there was no one on the other side to pick up the call. The bridge was empty as all the Jaffas were busy with cleaning the ship along with hundreds of pitch-black replicators. The only one that could answer was serving his God as a co-pilot.

"Has the Ha'tak moved from its position at all?" Genera Hammond asked.

"No sir," came the reply. The Ha'tak remained in the same distance from the planet, not doing any particular. And everyone hoped it would be stayed that way until they figured out how to deal with it.

General Hammond knew as all in the room knew that there was no way to keep the Ha'tak a secret forever. Every major country on the planet went on full alert after the explosion that had brightened the entire northern hemisphere. They hadn't detected the Ha'tak in orbit yet, but that didn't mean they never would.

Stargate Command would have to go with full disclosure after this crisis was over, if it ever be over. The ensuring political mess would be disastrous for the Stargate program, assuming somehow they survived the inevitable bombardment from orbit.

"Shouldn't we contact the Asgard for help?" said Lieutenant Colonel Davis, referring to the Protected Planets Treaty between the Asgard and the Goa'uld. He had arrived from the Pentagon along with several chief of staffs. The president would arrive shortly along with the rest of the joint chiefs, and as soon as the gate is active, they would dial their Alpha site.

"We have already sent a message," informed a technician. "We haven't received reply."

And without a working gate, they could not contact any of their allies. The Asgard was special case since Thor had left behind a mean of communication should the Goa'uld decided to call their bluff on the Protected Planets Treaty. Unfortunately, the Asgard had their hand tied with the replicators, which threatened their home world.

The meeting went on for another 10 minutes, going nowhere since their options were limited. The SGC attempted to contact the Ha'tak in orbit after five minutes was up, but no one responded as there was no one aboard. Another ten minutes passed silently as everyone in the room awaited for the inevitable bombardments. Yet nothing came.

"Sir, we're picking up something entering the atmosphere! It's too small to be a Ha'tak."

It was a Death Glider.

"Hey! I'm getting the hang of this," Naruto said as he maneuvered the Death Glider into a barrel-roll over the night sky. He went for a deep dive before climbing towards the heaven once more. Despite able to fly on his own power, he had never felt such exhilaration before. "I should do this more often – you know, drive things."

"Naruto. It's already passed the deadline," Kurama reminded. "Shouldn't you contact them for the rendezvous point?"

"Meh! They can wait," Naruto said as he did another dozen more barrel rolls before attempted to land the craft in the desert. Once the craft landed, Naruto got out and rushed to a nearby bush to take a much needed leak and slapped a Hirashin on one of the stones just in case.

"My Lord," Ka'lak greeted when Naruto returned.

"Return to the Ha'tak and awaits my order, Ka'lak," Naruto said and took the small grey sphere from the craft. "I will return on my own after some exploring. If the humans called, tell them I'm taking a huge dump."

"Yes, my Lord," Ka'lak complied. He wasn't sure what 'taking a huge dump' was, but he would carry out the order nonetheless.

"Exploring?" Kurama asked when the Death Glider was only a blimp in the night sky. "What are you really doing down here?"

"Exploring, and checking out the local before I go and nuke the place," Naruto responded and looked about for something interesting. "I wonder where a convenience store is. We need to get some inks, paper, and maybe a way to fix the pendant."

"No idea," Kurama said. "Just follow the road over there. There bounds to be one sooner or later."

Naruto shrugged and followed the road at a leisure pace. He stopped after a couple good miles and started a bonfire. "Let's see how many Goa'ulds I have left."

There were three dozen left in his scroll. Naruto promptly cooked half of his ration to fill his stomach while several pair of headlights could be seen in the distance. Sounds of roaring engines were heard as dozen of cars came closer. He watched as several of them sped by before raising his hands to hail one of them down.

"You need a lift?" the driver asked. There were two other passengers in the cars. All were in their early to mid-twenties.

"Yep, where are we headed?" Naruto asked while giving each one of a score based on their breast and their breasts alone. The biggest one obviously got higher score. That was the red-head driver with her natural D-cup.

"Las Vegas," the driver said excitedly. "The name is Amanda. This is Alexis, and that is June. Where are you headed?"

"Same place as you. I'm Naruto," Naruto said and got into the car, sitting next to June. He decided a little gambling wouldn't hurt before doing a little shopping. "I'm feeling lucky already since I got to ride with three beautiful ladies."

The girls giggled, and the car soon took off.

Last Vegas was an hour drive away, so Naruto had plenty of time to get to know the ladies without divulging any secrets. He also asked about the current event, which he found eerily similar to the Earth he knew.

"Wow you're Japanese?"

"Yep," Naruto said, "but only a quarter."

"I can tell," June, the blond one said, as she stared into his eyes. He stared back at her with traces of chakra swirling in his oceanic blue eyes. He also matched Alexis and Amanda's gaze via the rear view mirror.

"It seems like Genjutsu is working on the people here even if they don't have an ounce of chakra in them," Kurama said as the three girls quickly fell under the illusion. It helped that they all thought Naruto was manly.

"It's getting really hot," Naruto said despite it was night. "Don't you feel it?"

"Yeah, it's really hot, Amanda," Alexis said and wiped her imaginary sweat.

"Maybe you should take off your clothes. You know, to cool off," Naruto said and looked a June. She blinked and unbuttoned her shirt. She took the top off completely and then her pants since she was still feeling hot. Alexis soon followed suit. Amanda had to stop the car to remove her top.

"Definitely an 8," Naruto said and examined her breast again. Alexis was a 7, tied with June. "You should take a rest. I'll drive."

"Sure things," Amanda said and let Naruto took over and swapped seat with Alexis. Alexis and June was now at the back, half naked, and sweating despite the cold climate.

"I needed a rest anyway," Amanda added.

"Want something to drink?" Naruto asked as he checked the steering wheel and gears. He hadn't driven a car for a while so he was a bit rusty. He would get used to it relatively quickly.

"Yeah, what you got?"

"Lots," Naruto said and moved his seat back a bit to give Amanda some rooms. He unzipped his pant and freeing his strain member. "Here you go, have fun."

Naruto didn't have to say it twice for the red-head to blow him. She was quite good, and would get a mouthful fairly soon. In fact, all three of them would get a mouthful very soon.

Meanwhile, in Las Vegas, at a junkyard, hundreds of replicator dismantled abandoned and burned cars for raw materials, replicating. Nearby were dozens of homeless corpses along with one police officer. His car was being torn apart by the replicator for materials.

Within another hour, there would be thousands of replicators. Another hour after that, there would tens of thousands. And thanked to their recent encounter with Naruto, they had become far more stealthy and aggressive. They would remove anything that inhibited their prime directive – and that is to increase their numbers.


	6. Chapter 6

**– God Eater –**

"Oh fuck yeah! Swallow it! Swallow it!" Naruto called out pushed her head down on his member. Her eyes widened as his cock plunged deep in her throat. It violently jerked and throbbed before a warm sensation flooded the back of her throat and torrent into her stomach. "Fuck yeah!"

In the mindscape, Kurama yawned while it watched Naruto having his way with another human girl's orifice. June had a pretty face just like many of the damsels (victims) they had encountered on their seemingly unending adventures. And just like those damsels, June and her two friends Amanda and Alexis would soon amount to nothing but a fuck toy. Their fate was a certainty considered how weak their will was.

Weak-willed individuals are destined to be dominated, especially the ones who fall prey to a simple mind trick. It was a simple mind trick at best.

Naruto was never good at Genjutsu, and yet he could make others do whatever he wanted as long as it didn't go against their own subconscious thought. If the three girls didn't want to blow him no matter what then his illusive suggestion wouldn't have worked – at least, there would be an internal struggle in the back of their mind.

There wasn't any kind of struggle, not the kind of struggle that had mattered anyway. All three girls were willing to have fun with him – naturally. That was the reason why they pulled over to check him out, and he could guess their reasons as well. He simply skipped the unnecessary steps of 'getting to know each other' and proceeded to fuck them silly.

Kurama yawned once more and turned its attention to the several cars passing their parked vehicle on their ways to wherever they were going. Many of them slowed down to see what was happening in the dark, and quite more than a few shout out and took snapshots. Needlessly to say, at least one of the drivers had done something stupid.

"Suck it all out, you fucking slut," Naruto bellowed and pounded the girl's face to dump the last drop of his cum into her throat and stomach. Her hands were gripping his thighs, trying to free her mouth from the massive meat rod, but her attempts only served to egg him on.

Naruto relentlessly fuck her mouth, face and skull – not specifically in that order. His cock stiffened and thickened, and soon she would be in for another cum overdose. He wondered how many times he had climaxed in the last hour. It must have been in the dozens, and yet he was still not satisfied.

"Ah fuck – I'm going to cum! I'm going to fucking –

"Hey Naruto," Kurama said as it noticed a car heading towards them. This vehicle wasn't like those previous vehicles that passed them by. It had red and blue siren attached to the top. It was obviously a cop car. "Hey Naruto! We got incoming!"

"Shut the fuck up fur ball! Can't you see I'm busy?" Naruto roared and exploded. His hands remained firm on the back of June's head while she gulped down a copious amount of semen. "Ah yeah! Suck it all out! Suck me dry!"

June did – tried – to do. She had never met anyone who could cum buckets and could still keep going without any visible sign of fatigue. In fact, he seemed like he hadn't even break a sweat. She blinked as more cum erupted from his cock, nearly drowning her in thick spunk. She simply couldn't swallow anymore.

When his cock finally stopped pumping his seeds into her abused throat, he released his hands and leaned back to take a deep breath. He could go again in a second or two. His stamina was literally endless, but despite his lust, he knew she needed a break. She was only human after all.

 _Only humans,_ Naruto thought as he eyed June with her lips wrapped around his dick and slurping as much of his cum as she could. "Okay, that's enough."

June looked up at him and swallowed hard one more time. She began her retreat. Her lips tightened around his veiny girth as she did, not letting a single drop of cum wasted.

Naruto shivered as he watched her lips slid over from his crown. "You must have sucked a shit load of cocks. Just out of curiosity, how many guys did you fucked?"

"Just 4," June answered despite a mouthful of cum. Some of it spilled out from her lips and ran down her chin. Her hands stop it from raining onto her busty chest. She then tried to suck it all up again. It made his dick twitched.

"Really? Only four? You must be a natural cock sucker," Naruto said and cocked his head to the two chicks in the back seat. "Just like these two."

Amanda and Alexis were kissing each other, slurping the spunks out of their faces. He had dumped several loads into their mouth and marked their face and tits. His cock twitched again. He turned to eye June who struggled to keep her composure. She eventually lost it and coughed out the cum that was in her mouth and throat.

Naruto chuckled and stood up from his seat. He noticed the cop car driving towards him, but didn't make anything of it. He wasn't a citizen of the United State so their law meant squat to him. Heck, he wasn't even the resident of this universe.

"Okay girls," Naruto said as he climbed onto the back seat and planted a hand on Alexis and Amanda while his cock pointed at their face. "There's more here. You know what to do."

The mushroom tips immediately pressed against Alexis' lips. She looked up at Naruto with her dark eyes before opening her mouth and engulfing the puffy crown without protest. She wasn't sure why she was willing to blow off a guy she just met while drenched in cum. It simply felt right.

"C'mon, you have to do better than that," Naruto said and gripped the top of her head tightly. He let out a devious grin before plunging his cock all the way to her tight throat, forcing her nose to touch his blond bush. Her eyes widened. She gagged and choked when his cock remained dislodged in her throat.

Naruto retrieved his cock before Alexis could pass out. He let her gasp sucking in enough air before plunged his cock back into her throat, drilling it and roughly fucking her face. "You're much tighter than June. So, how many cocks have you sucked?"

Alexis tried to answer, but her mouth and throat was occupied.

"I guess it should be around June's," Naruto said pulled his cock out of her mouth. He then pulled on Amanda and plowed it into her mouth. "What about you? I never asked how many cock you blow. It should be way more than your friend over here."

"Naruto," Kurama said. "Seriously, we got incoming."

Naruto sighed and cracked his neck. "I can see them you know. Their siren is pretty loud."

"I wasn't talking about those two," Kurama said, referring to the two cops that just got out of their car and heading towards Naruto. "I'm talking about up there."

"Up there?" Naruto said and looked at the sky. He narrowed his eyes and concentrated. "Oh, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes," Kurama confirmed. There was another ship in orbit. It dropped out of hyperspace less than a minute ago. "You should head back before your ship get blown to pieces."

"Meh. I'll find another one," Naruto shrugged and eyed the two cops. "Umm… hi? Is there a problem officer?"

The two cops, a man and a woman eyed Naruto as he continued to fuck Amanda's face. Alexis was coughing for air while June was trying not to throw up. All three of them were naked. Two of them were drenched in spunk.

"Yes. We suggest you refrain from doing this out in the open. There have been a few complains, and frankly, this is somewhat disturbing," the man said and eyed his partner.

"What's so disturbing," Naruto said and released Amanda. His cock bounced up and down when it was freed from her mouth. He grinned when he saw the female cop gasped. His eyes swirled with chakra. "Why don't you take off your clothes and enjoy yourself?"

The woman narrowed her eyes and shook her head. For a second, she was about to undress herself and masturbate. She shook her head again to kill the impulse.

"She's head strong," Kurama said as the man noticed his partner's distress. "But the way, I think they are a couple."

"I can see that," Naruto snorted and shrugged. "Well, it's her loss. Amanda, turn over and stick your ass up. I'm going to fuck you."

Amanda turned over and stuck her as up. She felt two strong hands gripped her waist before a rod rubbed between her butt cheeks. She gasped when a mushroom head pressed against her sex, and with one motion, she had never been this fully penetrated before.

"Fuck yeah. You're fucking tight, fucking tight! Love it!" Naruto pulled back and slammed home once more, sending shockwaves across her butt cheeks. He ignored the two officers as he continued to plow Amanda. They were saying something. They were actually telling him to cease and desist what he was doing before they take action. He paid them no mind.

"Come here Alexis," Naruto said after several brutal pounding.

Alexis obeyed without reservation. She felt a hand gripped the top of her head before her mouth was filled with cock.

Naruto proceeded to fuck her face. "Yeah, taste your friend, you slut. Get over here June!"

Naruto had plans to alternating between fucking all three of them, but his plan was cut short when he erupted in Alexis' throat. Her eyes widened at the flooding while Naruto groaned as he was being tazed. He leered at the officer before narrowed his eyes at her.

"Stop that, you stupid bitch," Naruto said and released Alexis. His cock was freed from her mouth. It sprayed the rest of its steamy load over her face. As he applied a glossy make up over Alexis' face, he pulled out the taser darts from his arm with annoyance. While the stun gun didn't hurt him, it made him ejaculated prematurely, ruining his fun.

The officers were surprised that the tasers did nothing but annoyed Naruto. It should have render him immobilize along with Alexis. At which point, they would handcuff him for public indecent and maybe voluntary rape.

"For that, I'm going to fuck you silly while your boyfriend watches," Naruto said. Before he could, however, the subspace communicator sphere he took from a Death Glider rippled. A face of a Jaffa shimmered into existence.

"My Lord," Ka'lak spoke through the device. "An Asgard vessel has dropped out of hyperspace and is hailing us."

"Tell them I will be with them in 30 minutes," Naruto said. The Asgard could wait that long, couldn't they? And if they tried to shoot down his ship again, he would let them taste a Rasenshuriken.

"It would be useful to have one in our possession," Kurama said, referring to the Asgard ship. "Their technology level is greater than that of the Goa'uld. And now I understand a little about technology of this place, I can get what I need from an Asgard's mind before it expires."

"But I'm a bit busy…" Naruto muttered and eyed the female officer. She wasn't a good looker, but he would fuck her silly nonetheless on principle. She shot him – so he must retaliate. The only reason he didn't kill her outright was because she didn't have the intention to kill him. "Can't you take care of it yourself?"

"Hmmm… alright," Kurama said. "But don't blame me if I blow the ship out of the sky."

"Try not to," Naruto said. "When I'm done here, I will join you. It should take about an hour or two."

"Right," Kurama responded while Naruto dismissed Ka'lak. Kurama knew Naruto wouldn't take that long, and besides, once his lust subsided, he would have his clones fucked them instead. Kurama gave Naruto five minutes. Ten minutes tops. "I'll be right back."

Red mists began to ooze out of Naruto en mass. It swirled up in the air, forming a titanic nine-tail fox with deep crimson slit eyes. The two officers widened their eyes at the astral entity. They pulled out their gun and fired on the creature. The bullet passed harmlessly through Kurama, whose body was made of pure chakra.

Kurama paid the two insects no mind before looking up at the sky. It then blasted itself sky high in an attempt to reach orbit.

Naruto eyed Kurama before turning his attention back to the officers whose was still staring at the sky in shock and bewilderment. The camera on their dashboard also recorded the red mist oozing out of the blond.

 **– God Eater –**

"Can't we just blow them out of the sky?" O'Neill asked. Standing beside him was Samantha Carter and Teal'c. They managed to secure help from the Asgard when Thor's stasis pod was picked up. The Asgard felt that what was happening to Earth was directly their doing. As such, they spared a ship in order to prevent what would soon befall their planet. Thor, however, was unable to join them on the journey as he awaited to put into a new clone body.

"I highly doubt our weapon is effective against a replicator-controlled Goa'uld mothership," replied an Asgard – Sigdell – as his ship's sensor swept over the ship and displayed the data on the console next to him. Carter was curious and attempted to comprehend the data since it was translated into English on her behalf.

"I am detecting two dozen life-signs aboard the vessel," noted Sigdell. He moved several pedestals on the console in front of him. "They are Jaffa."

"So not the replicator?" Jack asked. He was relieved to know. The Goa'uld, he could understand. The replicator was different. "What are we waiting for?"

"Attacking a Goa'uld mother ship is an act of war," said Sigdell. "It would violate the treaty."

"Isn't the presence of a Ha'tak is a violation of the treaty?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah, what he said," Jack chipped.

Sigdell took a moment to nod and moved a pedestal on his console to right. "We cannot destroy a Goa'uld mother ship, but we could enforce the treaty."

"Enforce is good," Jack said as Sigdell powered up weapon. He calculated how much firepower was needed to deplete the Ha'tak's shield without destroying it outright. Half a dozen plasma shot sailed across the void of space.

The first plasma bolt slammed into the orange barrier of the Ha'tak, causing it flared up as it tried to dissipate the energy. The second bolt soon slammed into it then the third then the fourth. By the last shot, Sigdell expected the ship to collapse, but to his surprise it did not.

"It appears that the Goa'uld has upgraded their shield," Sigdell said and rerun the numbers with the new parameters thanked to the sensor. Before the numbers could be crunched, the Ha'tak returned fire. Over 30 plasma bolts slammed into the blue shield protecting the Asgard ship. The ship shook only slightly, registering in a 5% in shield drop.

"It appears that the Goa'uld has upgraded their weapon," Sigdell said before another salvo slammed into his ship, depleting another 5% then another salvo. He blinked several times. "It appears that the Goa'uld has upgraded their –

"Don't tell me," Jack said. "They upgraded their fire power."

"Power core," Sigdell said as another salvo slammed into the ship's shield. He returned fire without restrain, causing the orange shield of the Ha'tak to flare brightly.

Even with only a dozen shot, the shield of the Ha'tak struggled to dissipate the energy blast. Without the enhancements from its owner, its shield would have failed. Its shield was on the verge of failing, however.

"So close," Jack said as the two ships exchanged another salvo. Only half of the shots from the Ha'tak hammered home since the Asgard ship began its evasive maneuver and redirected more power into the shield generator. In contrast, the Ha'tak took all the shots. Its shield collapsed under the sheer stress of the bombardment.

"It is done," Sigdell pronounced, causing Teal'c to raise his brow.

"The ship has not been destroyed," Teal'c said what was on O'Neill's mind, only more politely.

"We cannot destroy a Goa'uld mother ship –

O'Neill's sighed. "Can we beam aboard?"

"What are you thinking O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"I'm thinking Earth could make use of that Ha'tak," answered Jack. "You say there is only a handful Jaffas aboard?"

Sigdell confirmed and moved several pedestals along his console to teleport O'Neill and his team aboard the Ha'tak. After he did, his sensor detected a strange anomaly. It trying to understand the energy it was reading. It was unlike any form of energy the Asgard had encountered before, and it was approaching his ship – fast.

 **– God Eater –**

Ka'lak has failed his God. Despite his effort, his God's vessel was defeated while he was in charge. If his God was aboard, it would have been a victory instead. As he awaited his death and punishment in the afterlife, bullets slammed into the Jaffa on his right. He immediately turned around and came face to face with SG-1.

"Drop it," Jack O'Neill demanded when Ka'lak pulled out a Zat-gun.

"I will not fail my God," Ka'lak said and fired, only to be sprayed with bullets. The rest of the Jaffas were quickly dispatched thanked to the combine efforts of Jack and Carter.

"O'Neill," Teal'c called out when he noticed red mist surrounded the Asgard ship from the bridge. Its blue shield flared up brightly as if it was being attacked. Within a minute, its shield collapsed under the brunt, exposing the naked hull of the ship. The red mist then swirled and seeped into vessel, not wishing to damage the ship itself.

"Carter. Any idea?"

"No sir," answered Carter. She had never seen such thing before. Whatever it was, within another minute, it had disappeared into the Asgard ship. "We should contact Sigdell, sir."

Jack agreed, but before they could establish a connection with Sigdell, an all too familiar noises was heard. He pointed at the door as it opened, revealing hundreds of replicators. They were all in pitch black, however.

"Oh…" Jack said before firing his weapons at them. Several of replicators exploded into a puddle of black inks, but not before hundreds of steel needles spewed out of the replicators in retaliation.


	7. Chapter 7

**– God Eater –**

"Where is everyone?" Kurama wondered as it drifted along the air, passing through several locked and sealed door unhindered. In its intangible state, only energy-based barrier could have a shot of slowing it down. As for solid matters, Kurama could pass right through them like they weren't even there.

"Don't tell me this is a ghost ship?" Kurama added.

An Asgard vessel was designed to be fully automated. Thus, the vessel would only ever need a single crew member at any one time – the captain. And with the ongoing war with the replicators, ships had becomes relatively scarce. There were no effective means of defeating the mechanical menace that plagued their galaxy, at least not a technologically.

After reviewing what happened aboard Thor's vessel the Bilskirnir, the Asgard High Council believed another method – a more primitive method – was needed. That was one of the reasons why Sigdell escorted SG-1 back to Earth. If there was a sure way to defeat the replicators, it would be found with the humans. And he might have just found one aboard his ship. Its energy signature was unlike any he had seen before. Now he just needed a way to contain it. That was harder than said. Nothing he did even slow down the entity.

Kurama yawned as it passed through yet another shielded barrier. It had difficult the first few times, but once it understood how the containment shield worked fundamentally, it could phase through them as easy as it did with solid matter. That was a new skill it gained since arriving in this universe.

In truth, Kurama got the idea from the replicators it had studied. The replicator could pass through any kind of energy shields if they knew what frequency the shield used to oscillate. Kurama could easily figure out the frequency by trial and error (ramming itself against the shield), and once it had the frequency, it only the matter of mimicking the oscillation with its intangible body.

Of course, if Kurama couldn't figure out the frequency, it could always use brute force. If everything failed, a Bijuudama would definitely do the trick.

Kurama continued its way towards the bridge – at least where it believed the bridge to be. Whoever controlling the ship should be there. What it found there was a surprise. It had never seen a real life alien before despite coming to face with a multitude of creatures from all kind of dimensions.

"Are you a little short to be flying this humongous ship?" Kurama asked and narrowed its eyes. "Are you compensating for something?"

Sigdell had no idea what Kurama was insinuating. He activated the defense system in the bridge. A couple of turrets emerged from the ceiling and immediately fired at the red mist that was the nine-tailed beast. The two plasma bolts slammed into it, distorting its form before they were absorbed.

"Hmm…. not bad," Kurama muttered and flicked one of its nine astral tails. The tail made short work of the turrets. It then paused and sighed at the damage it caused. "I'm not supposed to destroy the ship."

Kurama swooped down and swirled around Sigdell. "I will need to know how it works so pardon the intrusion. I've never possess an alien before so this is a new experience for both you and me, mainly me."

Sigdell couldn't let out a single sound as the red mist torrent into his mouth and eyes. It only took a handful of seconds for the mist to fully invade his body and mind. There was nothing he could do to stop it from reading his thoughts and memory. His head throbbed heavily. His consciousness began to slip away and replaced with something sinister.

As he fell asleep, Sigdell saw flashes of many worlds, some beautiful beyond comprehension, some reduced to nothing but a desolate, lifeless wasteland by powers that could not be possible. In each of the dream, there was always a blond-haired young man. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, and he was the devil – figuratively and literally. His desire to return to the place of his birth – the origin of his existence – would be the death of everyone in this universe and the next.

Sigdell soon collapsed to the floor, eyes closed. Only minutes later, his eyes snapped open. The pitch blackness in those round eyes was gone – replaced by ominous red. Within the crimson orb, a crack formed and manifested into a vertical slit.

Kurama blinked and pulled himself off the floor. "This feels strange, very, very strange."

 **– God Eater –**

"The fuck happens here?"

Naruto frowned as he looked at the mess in the bridge of his Ha'tak. His underlings were shot to hell, bleeding out on the floor. There were blobs of ink plastered over the wall. Each one marked a death of a black replicator. Amongst the corpses that littered the area were three people Naruto had never seen before. They weren't Jaffa, at least two weren't. They were dressed in Earth's military uniform.

They were obvious the culprits considering their firearms. It wasn't nice of them to board his flagship and proceed to massacre the crew despite he did just that more than three hours ago.

"How they got on the ship?" Naruto questioned as he recalled securing the teleportation rings. He didn't like unwanted guests boarding his ship, but they still managed to get on his ship somehow. It might have been through the hangar bay, but he got that locked down too. "Is there another way of teleporting?"

A distinct sound answered his question. White light flashed and deposited a sickly gray-looking alien next to him. He almost killed it on reflex. Luckily, he managed to stop himself from making more of a mess in the bridge.

"Okay," Naruto sighed. "Who or what the fuck are you? And how did you get here? Is that some kind of technology?"

"Greeting humans," the gray alien greeted Naruto and his company, Amanda, Alexis and June. They were taken aboard for some more loving time while watching an epic space battle. Naruto would be in for a disappointment since there would be no epic space battle. He would still be able to have a lot of fun though.

"I come in peace," the alien added.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You will come in pieces in a second, Kurama. What are you supposed to be?"

"An Asgard," Kurama answered and scanned the bridge. "I see we have company."

"Yeah," Naruto muttered and tried to ignore the fact that an Asgard had no genitalia. "By the way, where are your pants?"

"Where are yours?" Kurama responded.

"It's somewhere over the rainbow," Naruto answered and rubbed his semi-erect cock. "I need my helmsmen to fly this ship. Can the coffin revive him?"

"Coffin?" Kurama asked and raised his non-existence eyebrow.

"Sarcophagus," Naruto clarified.

"Yes, but that won't be necessary," Kurama said and had Ka'lak beamed away. It would take a few minutes to revive him on the Asgard's vessel. Their technology was far more advanced than that of the Goa'uld, and the Goa'uld was more advanced than that of Earth.

"I want these three revived too," Naruto said and pointed at the three corpses. They hadn't dead for long so they could be revived.

"Why?"

"Because I need to teach them not to board my ship and shoot up my bridge," Naruto said and eyed the girl. "She's first."

"Haven't you fucked enough already?" Kurama questioned.

"I will never have enough," Naruto snorted and wrapped his arms around Alexis and June. "Want to see my bedroom? It got tons of cool toys. You come too Amanda. I want to fuck your huge tits. They are natural right?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama," Amanda said obediently. The three girls were too far gone and obeyed without question. They didn't even remember what they were supposed to be doing before meeting Naruto.

"You taught them Japanese?"

"Only the basic," Naruto said and lead them all to his bedroom. It was once belong to a Goa'uld. It would serve him well. "I'll see you in half an hour."

"Right," Kurama responded and beamed the rest of the corpses away, readying to be revived aboard the Asgard vessel. He cocked his head afterwards and watched the replicators crawling on the wall with a frown. The frown vanish a fraction of second later when dozens of replicators were reduced to cinders.

"These Asgard sure have a powerful mind," Kurama muttered and went through the knowledge he had ripped from Sigdell's mind. What remained of Sigdell was nothing more than a fleeting memory, but Sigdell's desire to prevent his people's extinction could still be felt. And because of that, Kurama had done something he wouldn't do.

The replicators immediately attempted to create more of themselves to the remains of their former brethren. They then returned to the task of repairing the ship. They could not upgrade the ship in a way an actual replicator would because they lacked the scientific knowledge.

 **– God Eater –**

"My Lord," Ka'lak kowtowed. Sitting before him were his God and three human slaves. Neither his God nor the humans wore any kind of clothing. In fact, one of the slaves was servicing his God right in front of him. The other two were making out with each other without a shred of shame.

"Get up," Naruto said and took in deep breath. He eyed Amanda as she bobbed on his cock. His eyes returned to Ka'lak, who remained prostrated. "If I believed you are in fault, I wouldn't have revived you. As long as you are loyal to me, death will have no claims on your soul. Now, return to your post and ready to land this ship. I will be with you momentarily."

"Yes, my Lord," Ka'lak said and got up. He arched his brow slightly when his God pressed down the servicing girls head and grunted. He then took his leave. Outside the corridor was the rest of the revived Jaffa. They were all honored to be returned to the world of the living. Their punishment for failure was to clean the ship from top to bottom.

As each of the Jaffa carried out their designated task, Kurama returned to the Ha'tak using Asgard's beaming technology.

"Hey Naruto. I think I found a way to power the pendant," Kurama said. It had spent the last half an hour going through every traces of memory it managed to steal from the Asgard. There was quite a lot and it would take sometimes to go through all of it.

"Really? You found magic in this universe?" Naruto asked as he released Amanda's head, allowing her to breathe. She swallowed the spunk in her mouth before straddling him and impaled herself onto his meat rod.

"Ug…" Naruto grunted and wrapped his hands around her slender waist. He proceeded to pound her tight cunt hard all while talking to Kurama who had taken possession of an Asgard's body. Except for the crimson eyes, Kurama was indistinguishable from a real Asgard.

"Not exactly," Kurama responded, paying absolutely no mind to what was happening. "But there are things in this place that isn't technology. There is something called Ascension."

"Ascension? Some kind of power-up?"

"More or less," Kurama said. "It allows a person to shred their physical body and becomes a state of pure energy. Sounds familiar?"

"A transcendent soul huh," Naruto said and gripped Amanda's ass. He then rammed all of his length into her cunt, pressing against her womb. "Fuck…! Fuck! Ugh! Ugh!"

"Yes, a soul, and we can convert souls into magic. It won't be perfect, but it would be enough to get us out of here," Kurama said as Naruto exploded in Amanda, dumping loads after loads of batter into her womb. It took a full minute for him to come down from the climax. Huge amount of cum oozed out of her cunt and coated his balls.

"We need like shit load of them," Naruto said and lifted Amanda off his shaft. He turned to June and Alexis. "Come here and clean me, June. Alexis, you clean up Amanda."

June immediately kneeled between his legs and proceeded to clean his shaft and balls, slurping up the spunk mixed with Amanda's juice while Alexis sucked the spunk directly from Amanda's cunt. It didn't take long for Naruto to fuck her face.

"Yes, we would," Kurama said and looked about the room. "I think I know who has been watching us since our arrival in this universe."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Well, I killed Gods before. This won't be any different. But we should set up a barrier to prevent them spying on us."

"Already took the liberty of doing so," Kurama pointed out. "You might check the seals yourself to make sure."

"Cool. I will check it later," Naruto said. He was better than Kurama at Fuinjutsu, but Kurama was not a novice by any mean. The seals the fox put should stop unwanted visitors.

"What about those three?" Naruto asked and got up for his seat. He pulled his throbbing cock out of June's mouth and painted her face in white. He sucked in a deep breath before pushing his cock back into her mouth and dropping back onto his seat. She hummed and continued to worship his dick.

"Have they been revived yet?" Naruto added.

"More or less," Kurama said. "I left them all in a stasis pod. Those three are pretty famous amongst the Goa'uld. They did set off a nuke in Ra's face."

"Ra… it's so weird to not think them as Gods," Naruto said. In several previous universes, Ra was a real, living God.

"Goa'uld are imposters," Kurama said. "They merely masqueraded as Gods. As for the real one, who really knows what happens to them. Maybe they don't exist. Maybe they do. If they do then we can capture one and drain all of their magic."

Naruto nodded and looked down at June. "I think I need to add another girl."

"What happened to the one that taze you? What was her name?"

"Melissa," Naruto answered and scratched his head. "She's being taught a lesson while her boyfriend watches. He tries to shoot me. He won't be shooting anyone ever again."

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "You want to teach Carter a lesson?"

"Carter?"

"Her name is Samantha Carter," Kurama said, referring to the blond woman that was dead for few minutes. "She went by Sam or Carter. She is a member of SG-1."

"Yes," Naruto said and rubbed his chin. He was thinking of ways to teach the woman a lesson. Killing her was too easy and rather unsatisfying. "Does she have a boyfriend?"

"How would I know?"

"Didn't you read her mind?"

"A little," Kurama admitted. He had the stasis' pod read their surface thoughts instead of possessing them himself. "She doesn't have any, but she does have strong attraction to her commanding officer – the male human."

Naruto smirked. "I see. Awesome! I think I have just a lesson for her."

"If you're just going to rape her then rape her and be done with it," Kurama snorted. He wondered why he said that. He strangely cared for SG-1's wellbeing. They would not survive a real encounter with Naruto under normal circumstances.

"Hey, you're no fun," Naruto said. "We should have fun while we are here. If you have a dick or the like, I'm sure you would go around fucking as many girls as you can."

"I doubt that," Kurama said as Naruto removed June from his cock, wanting to have fun with Carter on the pretense of punishment. He immediately regretted retrieving his cock and rammed it back into her mouth. He spent next minute fucking her face and then dumping his cum into her throat.

"Ah, yeah, suck it all out," Naruto said and let June greedily sucked out every single drop while her face was covered in cum. He wanted to leave, but seeing her like that, he just wanted to violate her again and again so he did.

"I'm going out for a bit," Naruto said after filling June's cunt to the brink and roughly face fucking Alexis and dumping loads after loads into her stomach. He would have fucked her like he fucked June and Amanda too, but unfortunately, she passed out from the oral abuse.

"You three take a rest. When I get back, we going to fuck until all of you become paralyze," stated Naruto. He turned to Kurama. "Alright, take me to my new slave – I mean – you know what I mean."

Kurama rolled his eyes and beamed Naruto aboard the Asgard vessel, now under their command. He then led Naruto the three stasis pod containing Teal'c, Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter. All three of them looked much better than they were half an hour.

"Should I wake her up?"

"Let me get ready first," Naruto said and examined Jack O'Neill, getting the man's appearance to the minute detail. After several hand signs and one simple jutsu that had prevented him from graduating to genin many years ago, he formed a grin. "How do I look?"


End file.
